Buy the Lady Some Chocolates
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. Akito plans on buying Sana some chocolates, too bad she's in the store as well.


**A/N: Hello everyone! I was so happy to receive good reviews on my first Kodocha one-shot! For those people, I thank you and this story for you! Like I promised, there's more to come! My second SanaXAkito one-shot! I hope you like it!**

"Buy Some Chocolates for the Lady"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Akito and Sana

Rated k+

Romance/Humor

Summary: Akito plans on giving Sana some chocolates, too bad she's at the chocolate shop as well. What will happen? (Better than it sounds)

Notes: Sana and Akito are still eleven.

(Do NOT own Kodocha/ Kodomo No Omocha)

…. 

"_Just buy her some chocolates."_ Tsuyoshi had said. _"I mean, Aya likes it when I give her some and look how happy she is!"_

Tsuyoshi's words played in his mind as he continued to walk down the street, kicking a can. Strange how music couldn't drown got his advice even when Akito had his music player up to maximum volume.

This enraged the boy and kicked the can even harder. It bounced on to the road in front of him before a car brought it back to the sidewalk. The can slowly turned right and when Akito reached it, he noticed that it was pointing to a small chocolate shop just down the street.

He raised an eyebrow, unsure whether or not to follow the trail. _'Sure, why not. It's not like I have anything else to do.'_ He decided casually.

As he reached the shop's window, his eyes widened slightly in surprise as he gazed inside. No it was not the fancy decorations nor how some of the chocolates where made into beautiful figures. Inside the shop was a pig-tailed brunette who was a bit less short than him, laughing out loud with the baker.

He leaned against the wall, thinking of what to do in this occasion. 'Alright, if I go in there I'll have to face Sana and answer why I'm here but if I don't, I'll have to face Sana at school with no chocolates. Just great.'

He signed and thought before walking through the doorway. _'I guess I'm going in.'_

The baker and female turned to the door when the door bell rang and Akito walked in with his normal motionless expression.

"Hey there Akito!" Sana greeted in her normal high pitched greeting. "What's hanging?!"

And as normal, Akito chose to ignore her. Sana's eyebrow twitched as he walked right past her. Boy she was mad. "Hey! Akito, don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" But he continued to gaze at the chocolate behind the glass.

She pulled out her magical hammer and whacked him on the head. Seconds passed without a sound before Akito began to kick the counter glass.

"Hey don't kick that! What has that counter ever done to you?!" Sana yelled and whacked him once more. Of course, he only kicked harder.

"Young man, please stop that!" The baker told him. Akito turned to him and gave him one of his well known glares, ones that could actually kill.

The man stepped back, sweetdropped as he find behind his counter. "N-n-never M-mind."

"Look what you did now! You scared him." Sana informed him as she placed her hands on her hips.

But Akito walked passed her and picked up a box of chocolates. He then walked over to the cash register. "Hey!!" the brunette yelled once more.

Seeing the man wasn't going to come out of his hiding place, Akito dropped some money on the counter. Turning around, he came face to face with an angry Sana. But before she could yell, he handed her the box of chocolates.

She stared in confusion as he handed them to her. "I bought them for you." Was all he said before walking out of the shop.

'_Well,'_ he thought. _'That could have gone better.'_

Before he could turn on his music player, a voice was heard from behind him. "Hey! Akito! Wait up!"

And he did and faced the girl. She smiled as usually.

"What?" he inquired.

But she continued to grin. "I wanted to say…well…"

"Yes?"

"Well…thanks for the chocolates. It was so nice of you to buy them for me."

But instead of saying 'yeah, whatever' as she planned, he gave her a small smile. Sana gasped in delight when he did. He gave her one of his rare smiles. **RARE!** People wouldn't believe it if you told them Akito grinned.

"Oh Akito! You smiled!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Could you do it again?"

"No."

"Please"

"No"

"Oh come on now! Please! You loved so adorable!"

Akito's cheeks turned slightly red at that comment. _'She called me adorable.' _He thought in delight, accidentally breaking into a small grin.

"Oh you did again! Man what is wrong with you today Akito?"

"…"

"Could you do it again?! I didn't have my camera with me?"

"No."

End

**A/N: Sorry if they're OOC. I actually like my other story better. I hoped you liked thought. I'm planning on making a story called **"Beddy by Time" **which will hopely come out better than this. Please review though; I want to hear your opinions.**

**Til then,**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
